battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Liy
|kills = 1 (apparently) |nicknames = *Rascal (Bell) *Weak rascal (Snowball) }} Liy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. She originally appeared as a character in the joke video "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", in which she was brown and white instead of light blue. Liy, being a light switch, has the ability to toggle her switch. She first appeared onscreen in animated form in BFB 1, when she asks Tree to help her get Teardrop to talk. Coverage Before Battle for BFDI Liy made her debut in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! as a cameo. She was seen briefly when Michael Huang shook the camera at a light switch on a concrete wall. Battle for BFDI Liy made her animated debut in Getting Teardrop to Talk. In it, she asked Tree to hold Teardrop's jaw open while she fiddles with her vocal cords in hopes of making her talk. Tree declines the offer and "leafs". Ice Cube later appears, and Liy asks if she is cool. Ice Cube is unsure, but Leafy interjects and says Ice Cube is cool, along with everybody else. Liy asks Icy again if she wants to help her make Teardrop talk. Ice Cube says "Yeah!" and she and Ice Cube fiddle with Teardrop's vocal cords. They immediately start playing around with TD's vocal cords, and Liy says she can almost hear Teardrop's voice. Bracelety is seen cheering Icy, and Clock asks her why she's condoning Ice Cube "torturing" Teardrop. After Clock's argument with Bracelety and Fanny, he tells Liy to stop trying to make Teardrop talk. Liy refuses, and then Clock asks Icy if she wants to stop. Liy interjects that Icy should make her decision, but Ice Cube says she wants to stop. Clock appreciates Ice Cube's decision, but Liy becomes frustrated with Ice Cube and says she thought that Ice Cube was cool. Icy apologizes and continues along with Liy to try to make Teardrop talk. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Liy eyed Foldy when Black Hole freed her from the Jawbreaker. Liy bought one quadrillion fork repellents in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. (1,000,000,000,000,000) In Fortunate Ben, it is revealed that Liy has saved 2753 lives, out of the 2,763 Death P.A.C.T. has saved in total. She is later eliminated with 7553 votes and is sucked into Four. Personality Liy can be seen as a multiple sided individual, as she has many different character traits that are seen throughout the series. Liy is seen as somewhat of a pushy and rather manipulative contestant, similar to Golf Ball. She can be seen trying to force other contestants to do what she wants, like trying to make Ice Cube wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords, or by trying to get Clock to form a truce with her. However, Liy can also be seen as a curious individual, who manipulates others in the search of knowledge, such as wondering what TD has to say, or wondering what was at the top of Bell's string. In addition, she can also be perceived as a contestant attempting to be kind, who wants to make up for her murderous past. She was seen saving the lives of various contestants, and she has in fact saved 2753 lives. Liy could also potentially be an irritable person, as she can become angry quite quickly, such as when Ice Cube decides to stop helping her, and when she discovers she had the most votes. Trivia * Liy's other body when she pressed herself was an upside-down flip. * Liy is one of three characters to appear in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. The others are Foldy and Stapy. * She has admitted that she had killed someone, and also said it felt disturbing. * She is the first contestant voted off who isn't voiced by one of the Huang Brothers. ** She's the lowest ranked voiced by Sabrina Barba. *She is the second newbie to get eliminated. *She is the 4th female contestant in a row to be eliminated. However, there will not be a fifth, since in Fortunate Ben, the losing team was, Beep, which, after Leafy's elimination, caused them to be the only team ever to have just boys. *She is the third contestant in a row to be eliminated with a name ending in "y". * She is one of the only non-human characters on the show that isn't named after her appearance (the other being Loser), though her name might be a pun on "light switch". * She was the first out of the three characters featured in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! to be eliminated. * In BFB 5, it was revealed that she can change herself into her past self from BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! * Liy was sucked into Four faster than any other contestant. * Liy was the first contestant sucked into Four that did not scream. Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Females Category:Liy Category:Eliminated Contestants